


motionless poetry

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, POV Luz Noceda, Poetry, it's a mini-story in poetic perspective, kind of?, this is very different from what i usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: It goes like this:Betrayal, flickering, a theftBirds, birds, birdsThe diminished king, the uncrowned queenAnd something that tastes a lot like magic.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 12





	motionless poetry

It goes like this:  
Betrayal, flickering, a theft  
Birds, birds, birds  
The diminished king, the uncrowned queen  
And something that tastes a lot like magic.

There’s an attempt at guilt  
\- knowledge of someone left -  
Overpowered by relief.  
Something new.

Words she doesn’t write fill ears of someone close  
Shivering sensations up her spine  
Erased quickly. Methodologically.

A coming of age movie in which the end is never reached,  
Where she stays fourteen forever,  
Tucked into a pocket of time.

Her photo tucked into a pocket of fabric.  
Faces, creased and folded, lines she’s not willing to wipe away:  
The half a witch, the boy genius  
And her in the middle.

Photos unprinted in her mind  
The enemy turned acquaintance turned friend turned -  
The sister to the queen, now turned on former master  
The queen wreathed in gold and pain.

She remembers _kiddo._ She remembers anger.  
Half formulated emotions relegated to memory  
Drawstring bags

She doesn’t remember torn paper left to rot.  
Her name pressed with careful hands onto cast aside material,  
A heart firmly lodged among them,  
Kept.

The girl swaddled in plants says words like _think about it._  
Her thoughts drag slowly,  
Tag-a-long streams feeding into a river,  
About dancing and magic and -

Distraction.

 _Something’s wrong,_ the other girl says.  
Expectations weigh on her, sinking her steps into the ground and her thoughts into the dark.  
She can see the drip drip drip of their efforts  
Spilling over her mind till the inevitable overflow  
And she waits with a bucket.

The beating in her chest is tuned to something else,  
Something that lives in and on the isles,  
A creature -

Lapse.  
Backseat to the girl chained down.  
Heart picks a new tune, new beat, chooses to be made new.  
Chooses her.

It goes like this:  
The tyrannical overlord, the false god, the unstable burst  
Birds, birds, birds  
King diminished and rejuvenated, queen crowned by her will alone  
And something that tastes a lot like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly this is not my usual kind of writing - I sat up in bed last night and wrote the first verse rapid speed, and it infected my brain until I wrote it. This is kind of a break from writing my novel, I suppose? 
> 
> I've got other (actual) Lumity fics if you'd like to check them out.
> 
> Tell me what you thought? I might do more with this, depending on the reaction.


End file.
